Terror on a Tuesday
by Bowties-And-A-Policebox
Summary: (I suck at summaries but here we go ) The date's 9/11/01, and when terrorist attack in America, Alfred is helped by his brother's to calm him. Brotherly love between America, England, and Canada. (No USUK or AmeCan shipping) Cover Image was made for me by my friend The-Artistic-Otaku-12 Rating because of the topic. (Re-uploaded with needed disclaimer and AN)


**Note/Disclaimer:**

**My friend wanted me to write this already so at like 2 in the morning I did. I do not intend to offended or upset anyone because, well, it's a touchy topic to talk about . . . but anyways, I don't not own Hetalia or anything so yeah~**

* * *

It started off as a normal Tuesday morning. The time was approximately 8 o'clock and a certain blonde, blue eyed nation was surprisingly up. Nightmares had woken him and he was unable to get back to sleep. It was a good thing, though, seeing today a World Meeting was being held early. He stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and walking over to his dresser where his glasses were. Once he had slipped them on, he made his way out of his bedroom. He was still in his pajamas but could honestly care less when he made it to the kitchen. As he reached the refrigerator, his favorite thing in the whole world, his cellphone went off. The ringtone was a recording of England's national anthem. Hearing the song made the groggy America groan. He walked over to it and picked it up. Answering the call, he spoke into it. "What do you want?"

"Woah, you're up?" Said the caller in his thick English accent, "Well then there's no reason for me to call and remind you that there's a meeting today."

"Nope, I'm not that stupid." America told him as he walked over to his table with his phone in one hand, and a bowl of cereal in the other.

"If you say so." England said irritability, "Well, hope you're ready, it starts in 10 minutes."

Spitting out his cereal and standing up in shock, America yelled, "_What?!_ I'm still in my pajamas!"

England tried hard to stifle a laugh. "Then you better hurry up."

America rolled his eyes and snapped the phone shut. He threw his dishes in the sink for later cleaning and ran back to his room. He came out wearing his normal outfit and then slipped on his shoes as he left his house. His drive to where the meeting was being held only took about five minutes. He parked his car next to the others and ran into the building. It was kind of tall, maybe three or four floors, and had mostly glass walls. He saw Canada looking out the window on the third floor. When America's quiet brother saw him outside he smiled and waved at him. America smiled and waved back before entering the building. He walked over to the elevator and, once inside, clicked the button labeled "3". After listening to the boring elevator music for a few seconds, America was finally able to exit the lift and make his way to the conference room. When he pulled the two metal doors open, all eyes were on him. He noticed that Canada was now seated next to France instead of looking out the window. He gave a smile to his brother and a look to everyone else that said, "don't mind me" and walked over to his seat at the end of the table. As always, the meeting started out with America's older brother England and France arguing and Germany having to shut them up.

It was 8:40 when America started to fell bad. His head spun and his heart started to pound furiously. He started to shake slightly and only then did he know something was wrong. Though he wasn't the only one to notice something was wrong. England looked at him, a worried expression on his face.

"America?" He asked.

He tried to respond, but the words wouldn't come out.

_ 8:46 AM_

America yelped as a sharp sting of pain coursed through his body. Almost immediately, Canada and England were at his side.

"Alfred!" Canada said in quiet and worried tone as he saw his brother shrivel up in pain.

America coughed, a little blood coming out as he did so.

"What the bloody hell is happening!?" England yelled as he propped up America so that his head was in England's lap.

France came over to England, a worried and horrified expression on his face. "Arthur," he began, "something's happened in America."

"Obviously!"

"No, something bad happened." France told him.

England glared at him. "_What happened!?_"

"A plane, in New York, crashed into one of the World Trade Centers. It's on the news right now."

A small tear rolled down America's face as he heard what France was saying. Suddenly, gasps of surprise and horror came from the part of the room where the television was at and another pain came to America.

The time was 9:03 AM.

Canada hugged his bear in fear as he saw his brother spit up more blood and let tears fall from his eyes. It was horrible news to hear that one plane had crashed into a building, but two? Two has terrible. Two was also surprising. If only one had crashed into a building, it would have seemed like an accident, but two planes crashing into two iconic buildings right next to each other was suspicious. Canada looked away from America, unable to see him in this state, and walked over to where the other countries were. Even though he couldn't see the screen, he could hear the audio to a point.

" . . . two planes have crashed into the World Trade Centers . . . "

" . . . a terrorist attack on US soil . . ."

" . . . oh my god! A third plane has struck The Pentagon!"

Canada turned his head to look back at his brother. America yelled out in pain again and clutched England's shirt. England let him do so as he tried to comfort him the best he could. Canada was glad that England could deal with seeing him in that much pain, because Canada couldn't, causing him to stay with France next to the television. The two watched the towers burn, never taking their eyes off of the screen.

_ 9:59 AM. _

A pulse of pain shot threw Alfred once again, this time it was heavier and more painful. He had tried his best to hold in as many tears as he could, but it had now become impossible. Tears streamed down his face as he felt a little part of him come crashing down. The tears were hot and seemed to burn his skin, but it didn't stop them from coming. America felt England's grib tighten on him. He opened his eyes just enough to see Canada coming back over with France trailing behind. He shut them again, not wanting to see their expressions as they looked at him when he was in such a state.

The next events were a blur to America. When the clock struck 10:03 AM, a pain similar to what you would feel if being stabbed came across America as the news on the television announced the final act of terror was another plane crashing in Pennsylvania. Next, at 10:28 AM, a huge wave of pain crashed down on the nation as the second tower collapsed.

The worst was over, but America was still withered with pain. He quietly cried and continued to spit up blood, but that wasn't much of a big deal to him. The thing that was on his mind wasn't about himself, but about what had just happened. Who had attacked? And why?, were some questions that popped into his head. It all became to much, even for such a strong country, and he fell into unconsciousness.

" . . .merica? . . . America? . . . America, can you hear me?"

Slowly, his sky blue eyes fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings, and quickly noticed he was in his room.

"Alfred!" A voice yelled. America felt two arms wrap around him and looked over to see his brother smiling at him.

"Hi Mattie." America greeted him weakly.

He saw a hand on Canada's shoulders and then saw who it belonged to.

"'Ello, Al. I'm glad to see that you're doing alright." England said quietly.

America gave a small smile. "Why do you have to be so serious all the time?" He asked and reached out his arm so that England could hug him.

"Well someone has to be." England muttered with a smile as he hugged his little brother.

America flopped back with a sigh and Canada sat down by his bedside.

"Well, I have to go speak with the other countries and tell them you're alright, but I'll be back. For now, Matthew, you should keep him company."

Canada nodded and looked back to America. "I'll try, but I'm not much of an entertainer."

"Pfft, what are you talking about? You have that one great cop show, Flashpoint." America said weakly, even in his situation, he still was trying to cheer his brother up.

England chuckled. "Well, you to have fun with whatever," he told them, and then quietly added, "geronimo." before leaving.

This made America laugh. "Ah, good ol' Doctor Who references."

Canada didn't say anything, but only stared at his feet.

America sighed and sat up. He turned his body so that he was sitting right next to Canada.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" Canada suddenly asked.

America shook his head. "N-no, not really."

Canada looked over at him, thinking rather or not to explain to him now or later what happened. "Well, the news said that it was a terrorist attack, and that the terrorist had hijacked planes."

America frowned deeply and placed his hands over his face. "A-and how many people died?"

"Alfred, that-"

"How many people died, Mattie." America repeated, this time a little bit louder and firmer.

Canada sighed. "They think . . . maybe 3000."

America cringed at the number. He felt Canada lay a reassuring hand on his back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine. It'll be a tough time recovering from this, but Americans are a strong bunch of people. It might be a while, but . . . we'll be fine."

* * *

**Please review, because this is my first fanfiction and I'd love to know what you guys think c;**


End file.
